


Double Date

by VictoriaAfterEleven



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - a lot of deviations like in the previous fic, Alternate Universe - this is like a series of smut adventures in the same setting, Cum eating (a lot), F/F, Fluff and Smut, Futa on Futa, Futanari, Gems playing with shapeshifting, If all those tags turn you off then leave now it doesn't get any better, Massive breasts/butts/penis, Public Sex, Seriously - not for timid people, Shameless Smut, WARING - kinky as hell!!, kinky penetrations - all the way through/urethral insertions/even some ear fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24557794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaAfterEleven/pseuds/VictoriaAfterEleven
Summary: The two pair of Gems go on holiday to a planet resembling the Hawai. A massive load of smut ensues
Relationships: Amethyst/Pearl (Steven Universe), Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Double Date

**Author's Note:**

> I put it in the tags, but I'll repeat here. Look at the tags, especially the penetrations, and think carefully "can I handle that". If yes, welcome, hopefully, you'll have as much fun as I had when writing this. If not, run, like now. Especially, if you're a minor - you have no place being here.  
> But if you stay, feel free to comment and share my work, with a proper credit to me, of course.  
> As per usual, I use initials to indicate the dialogue - PL: is Pearl, PD: is Peridot, A: is Amethyst and LL: is Lapis Lazuli

It was meant to be just another day on a vacation. A beautiful, intense light shined on the surface of the water and reflected in an array of sparkles and warmed the sand under their feet. This was Hortus, a planet located in the same cluster as the Gem Homeworld. Hortus was one of the "Paradise" planets as they were classified by the Gem administration - planets lush with life, owned by the Gems. "Paradise" planets were split into two categories - "Natural" and "Reserves". The distinction was simple - "Reserves" have artificial ecosystems engineered by the Gems, whereas the "Naturals" were simply mostly untouched.

This is the place were Pearl, Amethyst, Lapis and Peridot visited to spend their free time. Jasper and Bismuth departed to some volcanic planet located somewhere on the edge of Milky Way galaxy and Garnet departed earlier to celebrate another one of her anniversaries. She was supposed to go to one of the "Reserves" so it was certain, that she's going to be too... preoccupied too join them. But the four of them was enough and it's not like they were alone on the planet anyways. Hortus, like many planets of its kind, had many resorts with active visitors and wherever the Gems are, it's certain that the main attraction is going to be sex. The place they picked had an uncanny resemblance to the Earth's Hawaiian islands and the Gems did not help either as the resort was evidently modeled after human ones, just with superior technology, even food, which served as an additional attraction, was ripped straight from the human cuisine.

On the moderately populated beach two wives - Amethyst and Pearl were strolling around together. Their curvaceous bodies, a standard among their race, jiggled with every step. Warm sand caressed their feet as they carried two extra large pizzas to their spot on the beach.  
PL: I still don't understand why you made wear this, Amethyst - Pearl said as she pulled a string of the sling bikini on her  
A: It's for the flavor, P. The chicks at the resort were giving them away for free so I thought we can play along.  
PL: There are so many things wrong with this, I don't know where to start.  
A: Name me one thing wrong with it!  
PL:Not one, three: first - why making them if we could just faze them on ourselves. Two - they don't cover much do they? Everyone can clearly see our bodies. Finally, three - why do you want a cover anyway? Nothing but Gems here and we are all accustomed to our massive boobs and dicks.  
A: Party pooper, it's for role-play. You know, to make it like on Earth.  
PL: On Earth, we also shapeshift our bodies to be much smaller, so that humans don't loose their minds after seeing breasts that can reach our waists. I don't think you want to role-play that, do you honey?  
A: Ok, then how about this for an argument - Amethyst grabbed Pearl's free arm and looked at her with puppy-eyes look - Would you do it for me, pleaaasseee?

Pearl blushed and turned her head to not look at Amethyst. She was too cute, when she did that! Pearl felt the twitch of her penis and, as she instinctively looked down, her heart raced. Amethyst, now in front of her, was not giving up and was now squeezing her breasts between her arms, jiggling them left and right. The fabric of the bikini stood no chance against the force of Pearl's meat. It violently ripped apart as Pearl's shaft sprung to live.  
Well, that problem just took care of itself.  
A: Dammit, P.! Learn to keep your sword in your sheath!  
PL: Admit it, you would've torn it from me anyways once we'd start having sex.  
A: Oh, well. Maybe it wasn't that fun anyways - as she said it, Amethyst ripped the bikini from her body. Pearl grabbed Amethyst's and hers bikinis and stored them in her gem.  
PL: Ok, I promise I will fix them and we'll use them for our time on Earth.

Finally they reached their spot where Lapis and Peridot were waiting for them. Those two were certainly not wasting any time. Lying on their blanket, the duo was already engrossed in their intercourse. Set in a 69 position two beautiful bodies, one green and one blue, endowed with gigantic tits, massive asses and long, thick cocks were fully preoccupied with themselves. With eyes nearly shut, Lapis and Peridot surrendered themselves to the pleasures of the oral sex, each one hungrily deepthroating the other. Tongues and lips going insane on their large rods of flesh. Slurping and moaning with shameless abandon, they barely had any awareness with their surroundings.

A: Hey, lovebirds. We've brought the pizzas!  
The only response Amethyst got was Lapis and Peridot briefly lifting their heads to look at her after which they simply went back to the intense mutual blowjob.  
A: I guess I just have to settle for that little show of acknowledgement. - she grumbled  
PL: Don't worry, Amy. Let's set everything up until they finish. Do you want the cups or the pizzas?  
A: I'll do the cups.  
Pearl and Amethyst laid down the pizzas and the cups for them and Lapis and Peridot. As soon as they set everything up, Pearl kneeled in front of the pizzas. Amethyst positioned herself behind her, reached around and started stroking Pearl. Pearl moaned as the pleasure started to slowly overtake her. The gentle but firm touch of Amethyst's hands around her dick already made her rock hard, further compounded by the feeling of Amethyst's breasts rubbing against her back. After a while Pearl's hands joined Amethyst's and the climax approached rapidly. Pearl shrieked as she came, Amethyst aiming and controlling the spurts of her semen made sure it all lands on the pizzas, covering most their surface like a thick and delicious icing.  
After that the two Gems switched places. Amethyst prepared herself in front of the four large cups, ready to fill them up. Pearl showed her professionalism and creativity - in order to not spill a single drop, when Amethyst unleashed her own torrent, she plugged her urethra with 3 fingers to halt the rush of cum as Amethyst was reaching for the next cup. Amethyst loved that technique. Being clogged like that with semen desperately trying to push trough, made it feel like her dick was about to explode and magnified the climax each time Pearl pulled out her fingers.

Everything was ready. Cups filled and pizzas covered with sweet sperm. Lapis and Peridot should be finishing soon as well...  
A loud, muffled shriek confimed it. Lapis and Peridot, now strongly grabbing each other around their waists were gulping on each other seed. Pearl and Amethyst whistled, as those were some very impressive loads and it took around 15 seconds before Lapis and Peridot were done pumping cum into each other. With a loud pop, they dislodged their cocks from their mouths and sat up.  
LL: You're delicious as always Peri. - said Lapis, rubbing her cum-inflated belly  
PD: So are you, darling. I love you - Peridot leaned and kissed her wife on a cheek. Now they turned their attention to Pearl and Amethyst.  
PL: I take it that you're finished? Come join while the food is still hot.  
PD: Actually, the temperature of this "food" is entirely irrelevant for our species. In case you forgot, whenever we "eat", the energy of our bodies almost instantly dissolves the matter and absorbs the nutrients without leaving any unnecessary wasted...  
LL: Peri, we all know this and she meant the "real food"...   
They split the pizza and the drinks evenly across themselves - 4 slices and 1 cup each and began their feast. Semen appeared as if an additional thick layer of cheese, except sweet and greatly enhancing the taste. It melted in their mouths, unleashing heaven on their taste buds. Same for the cum in their cups - thick, smoochie like in consistency it proved to be an amazing beverage to quench their thirst. To be honest every one of the 4 girls knew that the pizzas were toys for role-playing. While they don't do it too often, Gems can eat anything and the only thing that really matters is the amount of energy they can absorb. Their semen, obviously become one of the most important part of their cuisine - produced by the testicles of this powerful species it carried a large amount of energy in every shot. That and the fact they could adapt the taste to suit their desires, on the spot.

As they finished, Amethyst turned to Peridot:  
A:Sooo, how was it?  
PD: Excuse me?  
A: You know, that 69 you two just had.  
PD: Oh, it was just wonderful. The feeling of Lapis's tongue and lips on my cock, the twitching of her shaft in my throat. I honestly couldn't tell you which one is better.  
LL: You are equally amazing, my cute little gremlin - Lapis picked Peridot up and sat her on her lap. They looked into each other's eyes and quickly lunged into a deep French kiss. Amethyst laid down on Pearl's lap, the latter's fat flaccid penis and balls worked as a wonderful pillow to loose herself in. Pearl started to pet the purple Gem on her lap, caressing her hair and rubbing her body.

The gentle touch of Pearl's hands on her body caused Amethyst's mind to drift away. She turned her head around, her face now buried in the softness of her wife's crotch. There it was, right in front of her, Pearl's magnificent dick. Even when flaccid, it was huge. She felt the subtle pulses coursing through the shaft and Amethyst knew that it wouldn't take much for this monster to spring to life. Amethyst began with a kiss on a Pearl's ballsack. She started to rhythmically dragging her tongue all over tall Gem's rod, each swipe having to cover more and more surface as it kept on hardening.   
PL: Amethyst... - Pearl moaned as she grabbed purple's gem dick and started stroking it.

Pearl couldn't hold it for long though, as Amethyst rearranged her position. Now on her knees, bent over Pearl's cock, Amethyst was talking the full length of it in her throat. Pearl's mind was overtaken by intense joy and pleasure, her moans getting louder and louder as Amy's suction was getting harder and harder. Little did she know, that it was all a trap. As she got really close to a climax, Pearl let out a loud scream of pleasure, but it was cut short. Amethyst, the little trickster, had everything planned out. With millenia of experience, she was the master of shapeshifting among the Crystal Gems and often used her talents to help her achieve greater joys. She extended her penis to mimic a large tentacle and plunged straight into Pearl's throat the exact moment her partner shouted. Now with her cock on fire from the stimulation and her throat thoroughly pumped, Pearl surrendered herself to her lust and completely relaxed. Rhythmic moans and slurping sounds of both Gems sharing their love with each other was all that mattered. For a second, the half-aware duo caught a glimpse of Lapis and Peridot.

Lapis and Peridot did not waste any time either. Lapis's humongous mounds, filled with milk were now toys for Peridot. The avaricious green Gem somehow managed to squeeze both nipples into her mouth and was sucking them intensely, drinking load after load of blue Gem's sweet, sweet milk. Lapis's face said it all. Tongue hanging from her mouth, wide grin and eyes about to fall from orbit - the continuous delight was breaking her and turning her into a mindless slut. She did fuck with others as every Crystal Gem did in their "bonding sessions", but only the little treasure of her life - Peridot - was privileged to break her and she loved every single moment of it.

After several loads, Lazuli went into an overdrive. She pushed Peridot to the ground, eyes filled with borderline insatiable hunger. She immediately sat on Peridot's steel hard shaft, taking it's full length in one move. The green Gem had no chance of collecting her thoughts as both her and her partner were now utterly consumed with lust for another. Lapis riding the green cock with full force, their loud moans and screams breaking through the air. The climax came relatively fast, it took them 1000, maybe 2000 thrusts (not much when you ride much fater than the speed of sound), to achieve it. Lazuli lost it with her stomach expanded from being filled with Peri's load, but, fortunately, she was thougthful enough to remember to share. She shoved her tip into Peridot's mouth, unleashing a torrent of sweet sperm into the green gem's throat.

Amethyst and Pearl, impressed by this display, further intensified their efforts. Amethyst long dick now twirling around inside Pearl's stomach twitched violently and erupted into Pearl's intestines. The shock so hard, Pearl's anal muscles didn't react on time and a third of the shot exploded from her ass. Amethyst had it coming though, as Pearl's overly stimulated penis responded with its own barrage of cum, filling nearly entire intestines of the purple Gem.  
LL: YES! DO IT, PERI! BREAK ME! - Lapis's shriek cut through the air.

The scene that Amethyst and Pearl were now witnessing tripled their already intense heartbeat. It was obvious that Lapis was the dominant one, the large spoon in her relationship with Peridot and although quite often she gave herself to the green Gem and allowed some other Gems to be her top, Lapis had one unique quirk to her. Occasionally and more importantly, only with Peridot, she would loose her senses and turn herself into a cock starved whore. The powerful Lapis Lazuli, strongest of the Crystal Gems, would not only allow, but outright beg her green wife to dominate and plow her in the most grotesque conceivable manner. And this was one of those times.

Barely one meter away from Pearl and Amethyst was Lapis - on her knees, in front of Peridot, but positioned sideways towards her. From her right ear you could see a half of Peri's cock sticking out, thrusting back and forth. On Lapis's own demand, Peridot was brain fucking her. The marvels of Gem biology at action, Peridot managed to spear through both of blue Gem's ears. The top of the shaft sliding along the bottom of Lapis's brain, actually stimulating her senses. For any other species, this would be an instant death, but for the Gems, not even remotely close. Pleasure coursed through Lapis's mind, literally, Peridot's dick being the only thing in her head, also literally. The vigorous thrusts were confirmation enough, Peridot loved it just as much and was approaching her next release.  
LL: Please! Inside me! Grab my hair to say "yes"! 

The green Gem's fingers quickly weaved themselves in between strands of Lapis's hair. As Peridot partially pulled out her cock so that the tip remained in Lazuli's skull, she came - another flood poured inside the ravaged ocean Gem. Nose, mouth , the now empty right ear, streams of sperm were flowing rapidly out of Lapis's head, her pupils turned into hearts. As Peridot dislodged her shaft from Lapis ear, the delighted ocean Gem stood up and hugged her.  
LL: Prepare yourself, sweetie. This may be our next regular thing from now on.

Awed by the display in front of them Amethyst and Pearl made their case clear between them - they cannot be any worse. This was an obvious challenge in perversion and those will always aspire to be on top. Pearl has sat down on the blanket and has spread her legs towards Amethyst.  
PL: Do it, Amy. Do it now. Don't wait. Don't make me wait!

Amethyst was more than happy to oblige her. The purple Gem lunged at Pearl with a joyful laugh and the tips of their cocks met. Pearl looked at her partner, lust in her eyes, ready to accept this amazing gift. Amethyst grinned and leaned for a kiss. As their lips met, she thrusted inside Pearl, who let out a muffled shriek of pleasure. Pearl's penis was now being ravaged from the inside by a giant purple shaft. Her mind broken, her thougths obliterated by the continuous shocks of pleasure as Amethyst's cock was plowing through the walls of her urethra. Her heart was racing, it was so deep. Amethyst's cock took almost the entire length of her shaft. Just like the blue and green duo before, these two turned off any sense of subtlety. What mattered now was the thousands of thrusts unleashed on Pearl's cock, every one of them equally welcomed.  
A: AAAAHH! P. I'm cumming!  
PL: DO IT! YEEESSSS!

They screamed as Amethyst poured another river of semen into Pearl. Pearl's own exit was plugged shut. She felt the pressure inside her, gallon after gallon flowing inside her balls. Her sack now expanded to be as big as her tits. Amethyst felt the force pushing her out of Pearl's dick and knew it was time to pull out. She also knew how this would end, making her even more eager to exit despite the tight warmth of the Pearl's urethra. As soon as she pulled out, Pearl shrieked - all the accumulated semen exploded directly at Amethyst. The purple Gem now whiter than the Pearl's gemstone.  
PL: You look delicious, Amy.  
A: Want a taste?

As she said it, Amethyst hugged Pearl, her cum drenched body, rubbing against her mate. The wet touch of Amethyst semen-soaked skin was intoxicating for Pearl. She hungrily licked and swallowed portions of sperm from Amethyst's face.  
PL: Let's go again, but this time make sure to absolutely break me.  
A: Your wish is my command, dear  
LL: I take it they want to go all out now - Lapis commented - Shall we, Peri?  
PD: About time you said it. My pounding is long overdue.

Both pairs positioned themselves next to each other. Amethyst shapeshifted her crotch. She was now sporting two long tentacle-like penises. Pearl gasped, eyes like two stars, in anticipation. Lazuli extended her own cock, grabbed Peridot by the waist and lifted her up, pressing their tits against each other. Peri helped her get a better grip by crossing her legs between the ocean Gem's butt. The purple Gem grinned at Lapis:  
A: Think you can match it?  
LL: Please, I could make three. This time, however, I'm trying something special. A little trick I discussed with Sapphire before she and Ruby left for the "Reserve".  
A: Sounds nice. What is it?  
Lapis didn't answer. She smiled and pulled her tongue out, now much longer and wrapped it around Peri's face, occassionally giving it a little sweep on a cheek.  
A: Not bad at all. Trust me, you'll love it. Guess who gave her that idea? Hehe  
PD: Hello! Are you two done?  
PL: In case you haven't noticed, you have asses to plow.

Lapis and Amethyst quickly turned their attention to their partners, more than eager to fulfill their desires. Lapis thrusted hard into Peridot's butt, little Gem screaming in delight. At the same time, Pearl sat on Amethyst lap and moaned as one of the snake-like cocks slithered its way into her asshole. Pearl and Peridot were now possessed by intense lust and pleasure as their intestines were being filled by thick cocks.   
Pearl enveloped Amethyst with her luscious body. Gigantic tits of both Gems pressing against each other, burying smaller Amethyst under the mounds of soft skin and milk. Milk that Amethyst was very much thirsty for. She coiled her new, second penis around Pearl's body, squeezing her gently. Pearl's dick was right there, in between her large boobs, ripe for the taking. Imitating Peridot's action from before, Amy helped herself to the sweet delicacy contained in Pearl's breasts. At the same time she inserted her second cock into Pearl's shaft.

Lazuli hugged Peridot, eager to give her wife all of her love and more. With each thrust Peri's massive rod was bouncing right in front of the ocean Gem's face. The time came to put that long tongue into action. She teased Peri's tip for a moment before sliding it down the hole. Peridot let out a series of slutty moans as the slimy muscle made its way further and further down her dick. Her eyes sparked with flames as she felt Lapis licking her testicles... from the inside.  
But the best was yet to come, and soon. Peridot and Pearl felt the penises making their way through their guts. By stars, they were almost there. It felt so amazing, the grand prize just a few inches away. Pearl was first. She gurgled as Amethyst's penis exited her mouth. The pleasure was otherworldly, her mind clouded, unable to think from the sensory overload. 

It was the same for Peridot. Though she was shorter than Pearl, it took a bit longer for Lapis to go through her. Lazuli's cock was thicker than Amethyst's and took longer to push its way though the green Gem's guts. It was especially visible in their throat regions. Pearl had a bit of space left, but Peri's throat was bulging, twice as wide, filled with delicious blue meat. Peridot went insane with lust. She grabbed Lapis's tits, her dick already between them, ravaged from the inside by the blue gem's tongue, and started rubbing them harder and harder against her cock.

All 4 of them lost it as their dreams were coming true in this very moments. Their perception of time now lost, they surrendered themselves in lustful sensory overload. Finally it all came together in one glorious eruption. Amethyst and Lapis turned their precious wives into live geysers, spewing cum everywhere. Amethyst, filled with breast milk, blew her massive load into Pearl's dick. Lapis, feeling the intense twitching of Peridot's cock, retracted her tongue and was rewarded with an explosion of sweet sperm directly to her mouth and stomach. Pearl wasn't messing around either - unlike before, the sheer pressure of her climax pushed Amethyst's penis from inside her and made her spill her load everywhere.

As they collected themselves from the ground, they were met with loud cheering. Confused, the 4 Gems looked around. Turns out they became the main attraction for the last 2 hours for everyone in vicinity. A circle of admiring Gems whistling, cheering and masturbating while witnessing the show before them.  
A: I think we've just become very popular. You think they recorded it?  
PL: Why would they? Public sex is common now. It wouldn't be out of the ordinary  
PD: We did put up a great show though. As expected from the great Peridot, nyehehe!!  
LL: I bet your highlight would be when I speared you, dear.  
A: Do we give them a second episode?  
PL: Maybe later. Let's go home, for now.  
The girls gathered their belongings and waltzed towards the exit, their curvaceous bodies confidently bouncing around. What brilliant vacations, they thought, and immediately spend the rest of the journey pondering on the possibility of creating an actual show based on their lust.


End file.
